David Meunier
|birthplace = Woodburn, Oregon |family = Faline England |yearsactive = 1994-present }}David Meunier (born David Miller) is an American actor best known for his roles on Justified, Revolution, and Jericho. Biography Meunier was born as David Miller in Woodburn, Oregon, on February 5, 1973. In high school, he played on the football team. It was there that a teammate convinced him to try out for a school production of Guys and Dolls. Doing so, he was cast in the role of Nathan Detroit and the experience inspired Meunier to seriously pursue acting as a career. He later moved from Oregon to California to attend college. He also attended school in France. Meunier earned a total of six college qualifications from schools in both France and the U.S.: Bachelor of Arts degrees in French and Dramatic Art from the University of California, Santa Barbara; Associate of Arts degrees in both French and Liberal Studies from Santa Barbara City College; a Diplome Universitaire from the University of Toulouse - Le Mirail, France; and a Certificat Pratique from the University of Marseille - Aix-en-Provence, France. On Criminal Minds Meunier portrayed Joseph Lanham, whose son was abducted and murdered by Shane Wyland, in the Season Six episode "Into the Woods". Filmography *The Blacklist (2019) as Louis T. Steinhil (2 episodes) *Mom (2018-2019) as Yuri (3 episodes) *S.W.A.T. (2019) as Mickey (3 episodes) *Lucifer (2018) as Rex Wilson *Hawaii Five-0 (2018) as Nikolai Malkin *NCIS: Los Angeles (2018) as Barris Stone *The Alienist (2018) as Adam Dury *Arrow (2016-2017) as Ishmael Gregor (7 episodes) *Kevin Hart: What Now? (2016) as Victor *Aquarius (2015-2016) as Roy Kovic (16 episodes) *Damien (2016) as James Shay (9 episodes) *Scandal (2013-2016) as Crosby (2 episodes) *Heroes Reborn (2015) as Snyder (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Girl on the Edge (2015) as Kyle *The Equalizer (2014) as Slavi *Legends (2014) as Richard Hubbard (3 episodes) *Justified (2010-2014) as Johnny Crowder (37 episodes) *Burn Notice (2013) as Ben Snyder *The Bridge (2013) as Agent Ralph Gedman *Revolution (2012) as Sgt. Will Strausser (6 episodes) *Nikita (2012) as Joshua *Envelope (2012) as Lieutenant (short) *Partners (2011) as Brian Scott *CSI: Miami (2011) as Darren Riggs *Prime Suspect (2011) as Chris Hughes *L.A. Noire (2011) as Errol Schroeder (video game, voice) *The Mentalist (2011) as Yegor Golenka *Criminal Minds - "Into the Woods" (2010) TV episode - Joseph Lanham *Law & Order: LA (2010) as Charles Roker *Bones (2010) as Winston Hinkle *Leverage (2010) as Pieter *Human Target (2010) as Tom *Castle (2009) as Sasha *Saving Grace (2009) as Percy Hendricks *The Night Girl (2009) as Gerry (short) *The Horseman (2009) as Jacob Quinn (short) *In Plain Sight (2008) as Phil *The Incredible Hulk (2008) as Soldier (credited as David Miller) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002-2008) as Boyd Waldrip/Barry Lawrence (2 episodes) *Jericho (2007-2008) as Russell (10 episodes) *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) as Lieutenant Greitzer (uncredited) *Without a Trace (2007) as Derek *The Unit (2006) as Michael Angelli *Charmed (2006) as Rohtul *Monk (2004) as Ray Kaspo *Push, Nevada (2002) as Research Drone #2 (2 episodes) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2001) as Rat-Faced Demon (credited as David J. Miller) *Angel (2000) as Man #1 (credited as David J. Miller) *The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Hollywood Follies (1994) as Studio Exec (credited as David Miller) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors